What must remain hidden until the end
by poupou02
Summary: Sequel of What must be said before the end . Inuyasha and Kagome are now lovers in the future but in the pass their acting like normal friends. It's the only way to protect each other from danger. Will Kagome last that long too, with Naraku's new plot.
1. Prologue

**What must remain hidden until the end.**

_**Summary:**_

_(Sequel of What must be said before the end). Inuyasha and Kagome are now lovers in the future but in the pass their acting like normal friends. It's the only way to protect each other from danger, or let just say more danger than the usual. The problem is would both Inuyasha demon instinct and his human hormones stay calm. Will Kagome last that long too, with Kikyo's sudden appearance. The end draw closer and the secret of their relationship draw thin._

_Ano: Hum..._

_Hai: Yes, affirmation._

_Hanyou: Half-demon._

_Koishi: one of many title between lovers_

_Miko: Priestess_

**Prologue**

She walk home like every day since her talk with him two years ago, a smile across her face. He was there waiting for her, his golden eyes showing the fire of his love for that angel, three years that he knew her but only two with their feeling admitted. Their search had advanced a lot. Their relationship was still a secret, even their friends did'nt know. The only shard of the cursed jewel remaining was in the hand of their enemi, Naraku. The wolf demon prince Koga had also 3 shards. Kohaku, Sango little brother being alive due to Kikyou intervention and of course his jewel shard in his back and them were the only one with shard now. Miroku's wind tunnel was growing stronger and bigger by the day. Shippo as grow a little more powerful with his illusion. Kagome walk toward her boyfriend while he greeted her warmly.

Inuyasha: How was your day koishi?

Kagome: Great, now that my friends know you they've stopped trying too hook me up with Hojo! I also pass my history exam and math too!

Inuyasha: Congratulation Kag! Ready to go or would you like to stay for the night?

Kagome: Ano... I miss the others, we'll go after I put supplies in my bag. You can wait 5 minutes inu-chan ?

Inuyasha: Hai! I almost forgot this...

Inuyasha then lean toward the girl and capture her lips in a quick kiss, but the miko had other plan, she lean in the kiss making it more passionate. After letting go due to the lack of oxygen she quickly prepare her bag for her feudal trip.The hanyou waited patiently for her return by talking to her mother about their quest. Then the modern girl appear at his side, saying goodbye for noe, they exit the shrine and went into the well house before jumping through time the lovers hug and kiss one last time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry about the wait, I know it's short but it's a prologue not a normal chapter. I've change a couple thing from the end of the first story, it's only been three years not four and the secret won't be in danger the way I predicted in the end of my first story. I think I'll delete the epilogue of the first story. Please let me know of what you think of this just remember I speak french not english but I like more writing and talking it(even if I suck in grammary in both language loll)**_

_**poupou02**_


	2. Act like usual hurt!

**What must remain hidden until the end.**

_**Summary:**_

_(Sequel of What must be said before the end). Inuyasha and Kagome are now lovers in the future but in the pass their acting like normal friends. It's the only way to protect each other from danger, or let just say more danger than the usual. The problem is would both Inuyasha demon instinct and his human hormones stay calm. Will Kagome last that long too, with Kikyo's sudden appearance. The end draw closer and the secret of their relationship draw thin._

_Unfortunatly I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I do own this fanfic don't touch loll._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Baka: Idiot, moron etc_

_Bouzu: Insult for a monk._

_Hanyou: Half-demon._

_Hentai: Pervert._

_Iie: No, negation._

_Kitsune: Fox._

_Miko: Priestess._

_Oi: Hey!_

_Onegai: Please._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Act like usual hurt!**

As they both get out of the ancient well, Shippo the young kitsune, jump in his surrogate mother arms. The half-demon could'nt help but to imagine her surround by many of their own pups. Shippo had yet to ask her to be his mom, like the others he fear that the one and only family would be hurt by protecting him as thier own son. Sango and Miroku did the same, they were all living a big lie until Naraku's defeat.

Shippo: Finally your here, I was bored, Inuyasha always disapear who know where! Miroku always do the same thing over and over again to Sango.

_**(Slap!)**_

Sango: HENTAI!

Miroku: OUCH! My dear Sango my hand is curse it's moving on her own, I swear!

Shippo: Yeh right!

Inuyasha: Oi bouzu! Any news about Naraku?

Miroku: Iie, nothing he sure know own to hide himself that coward!

Kagome: Well, we can't sit(BAM) oups! Sorry Inuyasha I did'nt think.

Inuyasha: Keh! Like always!

Kagome: What's that suppose to mean!

Inuyasha: Feh!

Kagome: That's what I thought.

Suddenly the air grow cold and a snake like demon staarted floating above a certain area of Inuyasha's forest. That was the time and sign that the girl of the future feared the most, the Kikyo encounter. Only the dog hanyou was allowed to go, but it hurt Kagome each time, because she knew what always happen during those meeting. She kiss, hug and some time try to drag her boyfriend to hell. The worst thing is that he did'nt stop her because their relationship does'nt exist for the feudal era. Inuyasha had already left, she could'nt help it, she try to stop them but tears start to fell down her cheeks.

Shippo: Onegai Kagome don't cry for that baka!

Sango: He's so blind!

Miroku: Indeed!(Rub, rub)

(Bang)

Sango: Pervert!

Kagome: I'm going home for a while could you tell INuyasha to get me when he's done.

Sango: You sure?

Kagome: Hai... (sniff...sniff)

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo**

Inuyasha: What do you want ?

Kikyo: I've come to tell you that Naraku is heading west toward your half-brother Sesshomaru. He's planning on using him against you and the others.

Inuyasha Keh! Not that he,s stronger than me but Sesshomaru made Naraku plan to use him fail each time.

Kikyo: You must not miss that chance to destroy him!

Inuyasha then start smelling his love salty tears, he curse himself in his head and try to stay calm while finishing his conversation with the undead miko.

Inuyasah: I'll go soon after I bring Kagome back here.

Kikyo: We shall meet at the battlefield for the final battle.

His pass lover vanish in the air while Inuyasha run straight toward the well. He quickly jump inside and was engulfed with the purple light until he reach the future. He went by Kagome's window, only to be greated by a crying miko. Inuyasha enter her room a sad expression on his face.

Inuyasha: It still hurt even if i confess that you're the one and only love. Don't you trust me?

Kagome: Yes it hurt because you must act like your usual self with Kikyo, I trust you, It's her that I don't trust!

**With the others**

Shippo: Sango, Sango!

Sango: What is it Shippo?

Shippo: I just saw Inuyasha jump into the well!

Miroku: He must have smell her tears, he hate seeing her cry.

Kaede: For him to let my sister faster like that, it's strange. I hope that is good news.

Shippo: Well, I just hope he does'nt make her cry again!

Inuyasha had explained to Kagome that he does hug Kikyo but since they confessed their love, he had refrain every kiss. He also said that today they talk about Naraku's sudden movement. The modern miko took her bag and follow her future mate. She then hug him from behind before jumping through time after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok this is the first chapter, the other are already on paper but I have to put it on computer and correct it. So until then be patient, it should be soon._


	3. Final battle pt1: Truce

**What must remain hidden until the end.**

_**Summary:**_

_(Sequel of What must be said before the end). Inuyasha and Kagome are now lovers in the future but in the pass their acting like normal friends. It's the only way to protect each other from danger, or let just say more danger than the usual. The problem is would both Inuyasha demon instinct and his human hormones stay calm. Will Kagome last that long too, with Kikyo's sudden appearance. The end draw closer and the secret of their relationship draw thin._

_Unfortunatly I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I do own this fanfic don't touch loll._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hanyou: Half-demon._

_Kitsune: Fox._

_Miko: Priestess._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Naraku appear! Allies regroup!**

Close to Sesshomaru's domain, Naraku was planning on how to get the great lord favor. At the same time Inuyasha and the gang had started their journey toward the western land. Kikyo was already there with Kohaku watching him from the shadow, trying to figure out a plan to stop him. While searching for food Kouga catch the scent of Naraku he than start heading toward him a well, forgetting his comrade behing. With Naraku, having release his scent for the elder son of the great Inutaisho, he waited for his arrival. A second later Sesshomaru appeared before him Bakusaiga in hand ready to kill.

Sesshomaru: Naraku! How dare you come polluate this Sesshomaru land with your digusting miasma!

Naraku: I came for a proposition... Kill your half-brother and you will received what you've always desire!

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru don't need to kill his good for nothing half-breed brother anymore.

Naraku: You would refuse the gift of me reviving your father so you could battle him and prove yourself to him.

Sesshomaru: I already know what he think of me and I won't accept gift from the like of you, beast!

Naraku: How about I bring back your dear Kagura to life?

Sesshomaru looked at him without showing any emotion, even if that was hard. Sure he would like to see her alive again but who know what plan that monster have for her after. He could'nt take that chance.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru refuse any proposition you have to offer him.

Naraku: Well then, you'll have to die here!

At the same moment they heard a growl and saw Kouga in fighting position his Goraishi on. Naraku smile at this, he will have more shards and two of his enemies dead. His smil soon start to fade when he saw Inuyasha and the others appear before him. Kikyo and Kohaku follow their lead and were in attack position.

Inuyasha: Could'nt hope for better, everyone that want to kill you are here, how about a truce to kill this bastard!

Kouga and Sesshomaru: Agreed!

Kagome and Kikyo: Naraku you died here and now, let's go everyone!

Inuyasha had already powered tetsaiga forming adament crystal around it, while the two priestess infuse their arrow with pure energy, their target, Naraku's shield.

Both miko: Hit the Mark!

Inuyasha: ADAMENT BARRAGE!

Naraku: Fool my barrier is unbreakable!

When the three attacks hit the barrier, the waves of power made everyone back two or three step back. The shield was nothing more then a bubble easy to break for them, but the hard part was yet to be done.

Kouga: Seem like you little pink bubble was nothing!

Naraku: No matter I can still kill all of you!

Sesshomaru: We'll see about that.

With that said Sesshomaru jump at the evil hanyou trying to cut him in half. Kouga follow the lord action, both of them were only able to cut his one of too many tentacles. Inuyasha then charge at Naraku going trough his tentacles and prepare his attack but Naraku saw trough this and summon many weak demon at him.

Inuyasha: Take this Wind Scar!

Miroku: Such cowardly move, sending lowly demon for protection.

Kohaku: It's not a surprise!

Miroku and him seem to be in sync while killing all the remaining weak demon with their weapon. Sango was proud of them both but now it was her turn at Naraku, with Kirara she flew toward him spining her now poisonous weapon.

Sango: Take that bastard Hiraikotsu!

This time it hit, kcutting his left arms apart, even if another grew back he was poisoned! Since he could'nt use the wind tunnel Miroku just refrain himself at throwing sacred sutras and cutting Naraku's tentacles with his weapon, Kohaku and Shippodid the same. Shippo help a lot with his fake clone of thers, he's been practicing for two years now! He was creating opening for the others, Naraku furious decide to kill him first.

Naraku: Damn you little annoying fox I'll kill you right now!

He spread his two arms witch form spears and shot them toward the real kitsune who did'nt have time to move. They was a big crash and dust preventing the others from seeing what happen. When the cloud of dust started to clear what they saw was unbelievable. Shippo was still alive, surround by a miko shield but not any miko shield kagome's one who was hugging him tight for protection. She had run to hug and create this barrier before Naraku reach them. She too had learn new trick, but the most shocking thing was Inuyasha standing ouside the barrier between Naraku and them. Head inclined growling, pulsing with rage and power, but still had his sword at his side.

Sango: Oh no! Inuyasha control your anger!

Sesshomaru: Foolish brother control your blood!

Inuyasha's family mark appear on his cheeks, his claws and fangs grow sharper and longer, what seem out of place is that Kagome did'nt say anything. Both of them look at their oponent with hatred and power in their eyes. What came next made everyone gasp even the great lord.

Inuyasha and Kagome: Don't you dare touch one hair of our son or you'll pay!

Inuyasha: I'm perfectly able to control the beast within me now!

Miroku: But how is it even possible? Wait... Tell me later, for now this is a great advantage!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the for part of the final battle the next chapter his a flashback on how kagome and inuyasha gain all there power like the control of his blood and for her the precision with her arrow and her barrier. I already wrote a big part of it, and don't worry it's a pretty interesting I don't think someone have think of doing thing to train them like me please review good or bad I'm open of all. Until next time see ya.


	4. Final Battle pt2: Flashback

**What must remain hidden until the end.**

_**Summary:**_

_(Sequel of What must be said before the end). Inuyasha and Kagome are now lovers in the future but in the pass their acting like normal friends. It's the only way to protect each other from danger, or let just say more danger than the usual. The problem is would both Inuyasha demon instinct and his human hormones stay calm. Will Kagome last that long too, with Kikyo's sudden appearance. The end draw closer and the secret of their relationship draw thin._

_Unfortunatly I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I do own this fanfic don't touch loll._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Baka: Idiot, stupid, moron..._

_Dojo: Special trainning house._

_Hai: Yes, affirmation._

_Hanyou: Half-demon._

_Koi: Lover._

_Miko: Priestess._

_Neko: Cat._

_Osuwari: Sit._

_Youkai: Demon._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Warning all of this chapter is a flashback, you must read to understand the rest of the story.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: How it came to this!**

Inuyasha and Kagome were trainning inside an old and abandonned dojo. the place was wild enough for their sword and arrow lessons. Kagome was now very accurate and her new found miko power let her create barrier that could withstand very hard blow. Inuyasha was learning to control his emotion and thinking twice before attacking an enemi like a berserk. Since he was able to control his emotions, the miko ask him to try to tame his demonic side.

Inuyasha: Are you sure about that, I could never forgive myself if I hurt you or worst kill you!?

Kagome: Don't worry we both mix our scent together so that you would recognize me(She blush at what she just said), we're almost mate after all.

Inuyasha: Here, take Tetsaiga and protect yourself from him...me... arg whatever!

As the hanyou close is eyes and back away from the sword and the girl the battle began to control his inner beast. His family marking appear on his cheeks than his fangs and claws growed sharper and longer. The now youkai was pulsing with power, but he seem calm a second then angry the other.

Kagome: Let him out, don't supress him!

Inuyasha: I'm... grrrr... I'm afraid... grrr...

Kagome: Baka! You know I'm much stronger now! I can stop you! Not only with my miko power but our link help too!

Inuyasha: Okay... Here it come... don't hesitate to stop him at any time... grrrrrRRRRLL!

Kagome: Right!

The modern girl watch as her lover turn into his savage beast side. His eyes turned red like blood and blue-green cat-like pupil appeared. He than look toward the not so innocent girl and smelled the air, He run Fast at the girl side sniffing her. Kagome lean in and nuzzle his neck while he continued his inspection, sending goosebump to her.

Kagome: Mmmmm... Mate!

Inu/youkai: Not mate... yet! You strong, sire strong pups!

Kagome: No pups yet. Too much danger with Naraku alive.

Inuyasha growled at this. He knew she was right, Naraku must be destroy first.

Inu/youkai: Bitch right, must wait.

Kagome: Let me ask you this do you know that you have two more personnality with this one.

Inu/youkai: Weak human and stupid hanyou!

Kagome: Why do you say stupid hanyou?

Inu/youkai: Me would've show love sooner!

Kagome: Well stupid or not and weak or not I'm going to use a Illusion spell on you so that you could speak with the other you.

Inu/youkai: Why?

Kagome: For you to learn how too have more power for the final battle and for accepting both of your personnality.

Inu/youkai: Me wanted power, must protect mate and pack.

Kagome smiled at his comment because that was the answer of all Inuyasha's side would've give. She started to chant a spell learn in her modern book, that's how she became more powerful. Soon enough the youkai self seperate from his human counter part. Then both human and youkai essence mix to form the hanyou part. She was quite proud of herself and Inuyasha too.

Inu/hanyou: Wow Kag nice spell! If both of us become stronger, three Inuyashas could kill Naraku easily.

Inu/human: Shut up! She's just maintaining an illusion of each of our mind.

Inu/youkai: Then hurry, mate won't hold forever!

Inu/hanyou: We need you to summon another mind here, can you handle it?

Kagome: Of course this is nothing but you don't have another mind...

Inu/Hanyou: Not me, the Tetsaiga! The sword prove to us that she have a mind of her own.

Kagome: Of course! Okay here it come!

Kagome force herpower into the Tetsaiga's conciousness. It slowly start to awaken into a form that they both recognize since they saw it after battling Sounga. Both Inuyashas eyes were wide open, the mind of his sword was the mind of his very own father!!!

Tetsaiga/Inutaisho: Finally I am awake! The day as come for us to meet and learn the truth about Tetsaiga's real power. Of course we must discuss the where about of your and Kagome's destiny.

Kagome: Lord Inutaisho, I'm honored to meet you! How can you be in possesion of information about destiny?

Tetsaiga/Inutaisho: Simple dear daughter-in-law when I learned of Izayoi's pregnancy, I consulted an oracle saying that even as an hanyou you were destined for great thing and become a legend.

Inuyasha/youkai: Old man! How me become stronger?

Tetsaiga/Intaisho: Respect your elder son! Since Tetsaiga as been infused with fang you can now control it as a human and youkai.

Kagome: How can we control the demon blood of Inuyasha?

Inuyasha/youkai: No one control me!

Inuyasha/human: Well stop killing innocent people!

Tetsaiga/Inutaisho: While holding your sword close your eyes and pick the form you want then the change will happen. When you pick the demon blood if you have Tetsaiga you'll become a youkai except that your eyes and ears won't change. You'll be in control of that power, use it carefully.

Inuyasha/hanyou: Thank you father!

Tetsaiga/Inutaisho: Take care of each other. My last wish from you Inuyasha his to survive through the human and youkai judgement prove to the world that you're worthy. Kagome use this with the same spell of today, goobye!

With that said Inutaisho disapeared followed by the hanyou and human Inuyasha. The youkai understanding his father's word took Tetsaiga andturn himself back to his hanyou form. The modern girl still had the gift of Inuyasha's father, it was a beautiful silver ring with a shiny ruby on it. Inuyasha took a look at it and gasp.

Inuyasha: That was my mother's wedding ring!

Kagome: So that probably mean... That we will see your mother too! Do you wish to see her now or train your new abilities?

Inuyasha: Are you okay for this, after doing this spell already?

Kagome: I'm okay.

Inuyasha: I want you to meet her koi.

So once again the miko focus her spell on the ring this time until the most prized person to Inuyasha after Kagome appeared before them. She was smiling to them with pure kindness.

Izayoi: Hello my son! May I presume that this girl is your lover.

Kagome: I'm so glad to meet you Lady Izayoi!

Inuyasha: It...it's really you! You don't know how much I missed you!

Izayoi: So have I son! I want to than you daughter-in-law for loving my son the way he is, and changing his almost cold heart into a pure gold one.

Kagome could'nt help but blush at this, it was form her lover's mother and a princess for pete sake!

Kagome: I just did as my heart told me. May I ask if there's a reason, except meeting us of course, for your husband to ask to see you?

Izayoi: Haaaa! That's how it is, well if the legend is true, witch I believe it is... You're the miko who will surpass Midoriko.

Inuyasha: I knew she was stronger than ever and with Kikyo's soul in her will make her even more powerful but we're speaking of Midoriko who created the jewel of four souls.

Izayoi: Exacly creating this cursed jewel was a big mistake who backfire at her. Kagome will never have to do such thing. Anyway my daughter-in-law, knowing this you must meet Midoriko in her crystal prison and ask her to teach all of her knowledge. For this you need a piece of the jewel and a very quiet place. You'll need to concentrate on the jewel and find a peaceful but mighty aura.

Inuyasha: Would this place be quiet enough and how long will it take?

Izayoi: Yes that can do it. For Kagome it will appear as years but foryou it will seem as hours.

Kagome: Since it will be in my mind I probably.

Izayoi: Very clever! That's the only way for you to learn all there is to know about mikopower and demon slaying. She was both miko and demon slayer meaning her physical force was very high but so will you.

Inuyasha: I though so. Her outfit reminded me of Sango's.

Izayoi: Haaa the young demon slayer is it? Could you tell her that Kirara was the best friend and companion of Midoriko? We all learn this from book and the oracle.

Both of their jaw drop to the floor. To think that Kirara was there when the jewel was created! How old could that make her? Could she do more then what she already showed them?

Izayoi: Or maybe say to Kirara in private that you know!

Kagome: Since the situation we're in, well take the second one.

Inuyasha: It's great to see you but we have much to do, can we summon you again?

Kagome: And what about your husband?

Izayoi: As long as you have the item to summon us you can!

Inuyasha: I'm glad!

Izayoi: Goodbye both of you!

With that said she fade away as the miko let go of the spell. They remain silent due to the shocking news. Kagome had some hard time about all of this power that, now she knew, hold in her. She decided to trust Midoriko and her boyfriend parents. Inuyasha was shock by the situation around Kagome and the news about Kirara but he was more happy on the fact that his parents approve of Kagome being his mate and that he could talk with them with the help of her. He close the distance between them and hug her tight while kissing her passionatly.

Inuyasha: Thank you love! You don't know how much it mean to me.

Kagome: It was a pleasure to meet them.

Inuyasha: It's getting late let's go home and tell Kirara what we know.

Kagome: And for my trainning with Midoriko?

Inuyasha: You're tire and like I said it's late, the night's falling.

Kagome: Okay but tommorrow we come back and I start my trainning.

Inuyasha: No problem... I love being with you ¨_alone_¨! Better think of an excuse for tomorrow, returning here just after you got there it's suspicious.

Kagome: I'll just say that I'm here just for the night I needed some time away.

Inuyasha: Okay, work fine with me.

They pack their thing and quited the dojo and head toward the shrine. They said goodbye to Kagome's family and explained the situation. Jumping through time they arrived in the feudal era. The miko was great by a happy kitsune jumping in her arms, they were soon greet by the others. After arriving at the village Inuyasha's pack went to sleep since it was night already. Inuyasha later woke Kagome quietly and they got Kirara's attention to follow them. At a safe distance Kagome started to speak.

Kagome: We've learned many thing today in my time about you...

Inuyasha: We've learn that you were with Midoriko when the jewel was created and that you were her most trust friend and ally.

There was flames surrounding the neko demon like when she was transforming into her larger form but it seem different some how. When the flame died down, their was a person smiling at them. Her face showed wisdom even though she appeared young, her firely hair burn with power and her armor was pretty much like the demon slayer's except for the fur orning it.

???: Who told you that information?

Kagome: Lady Izayoi's spirit... well Inuyasha's mom.

???: You must know this shall remain between us.

Inuyasha: That's why we're here alone with you.

Kagome: Are you Kirara?

???: Yes and no! Since that fateful day that the jewel was created I've been not quite Kirara and not quite Midoriko. Kirara and Midoriko merge so that Midoriko's knowledge would be pass on. My real name in this form is Midokira! It seem that you and Inuyasha had been searching for more power and trainning too! Inuyasha seem more calm during fights. I'm impress!

Kagome: We must not speak of this here! You can transform at will I hope.

Inuyasha: If you can travel like us through time Kagome could learn the knowledge from you.

Midokira: Hai! I can at will, why would Kagome need this knowledge.

Inuyasha: My mom told us that Kagome is even stronger than Midoriko, but she need Midoriko's trainning and the rest of her soul.

Midokira: I see! You must be careful while doing this, in the jewel reside the beast that we sealed. If you want I could help you with this so that it will be easier.

Kagome: You need a way to travel though time. There's less danger in my era for doing this.

Inuyasha: And less spy too watch...

Kagome: Osuwari! Not here!

Midokira: Oh! That what's been going on!

Inuyasha: Not a word, too much danger here!

Midokira: Don't worry my lips are sealed. For the time travel thing, don't worry! I already can pass through with Midoriko's power!

Inuyasha: Great! We're going at sunrise!

**End of Flash back**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was long to right and to put on the computer but here it is the flashback chapter. Next chapter the battle continu and new revelation are made about Kagome's trainning with Midokira. Unfortunatly a promise is broken witch one... it's for me to decide and for you to see mouhahahaha! Anyway review are always welcome good or not!


End file.
